Megadimension Neptunia ReBirth: Soldier II Victory
by AIYF Productions
Summary: A rebirth of a sequel. It has been over two years since the fight with Arfoire, and everything has settled down. But, when an unknown force thrusts chaos amongst the inhabitants of Gamindustri. The Goddesses along with their allies will stop at nothing to return peace, making new friend and enemies in their quest. Along with acquiring aide from. . . Another dimension?


Well. . . Over two years have passed since the end of "HDN: A Dimensional Trip". And it's still getting love and support from all of you. I honestly do not know what to say. I remember starting "Megadimension Neptunia: Soldier II Victory" then dropped it because it didn't stick to me like "ADT" did. . . Now, it's been two years since then, and I have done nothing. . . All I can do is apologize for this unreasonably long hiatus.

But, I hope that this will make up for the long silence. That's right everyone, we're about to jump right into the remastery of "Soldier II Victory". I hope you all enjoy this, and I do hope you will forgive me for making you all wait so long for this.

 _ **H**_ _ **yperdimension Neptunia belongs to**_

 _ **Idea Factory and Compile Heart**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Prologue**_

 _ **?**_

Grey, dying wastelands stretch as far as the eye could see. Not a single trace of wildlife could be seen or heard. In this vast wasteland, a ruined city stands high under a midnight purple-cracked sky. The sounds of gun fire and explosions could be heard ringing out from within the city.

"Yuna! We got monsters flanking to the right!" A young dirty blonde, twin-tailed girl yells as she points what appears to be a bow towards an oncoming monster before releasing the string and taking it out with a precise arrow to the forehead. She wore a green t-shirt with a drink's logo on it, blue jeans, and green sneakers.

A girl with long, brownish-yellow hair in a pigtail jumps down from a building and fires off two futuristic handguns, her brownish-golden eyes darting from side to side. She wore a black shirt with navy green trousers and a vest with black boots and fingerless gloves. The monster exploded into pixels "Don't worry Viola, the monster is subdued!" This is Yuna. And along with her friend Viola, they both fight hordes upon hordes of monsters that rampage though what's left of the city.

Viola looks around the area for a bit before withdrawing her bow, heaving a sigh "These hordes just keep getting worse and worse, every passing day. . ." She looks over to Yuna, who was clearing her handguns before holstering them "Hey Yuna, how do you think the others are doing?"

The girl in question turns to her friend "Since it's the adults and that my father is with them, they should be doing alright" She looks down to the ground, a sad look on her face "I just wish these monsters would let up. . . Or we were at least brought into the world my parents would always talk about"

"I know, Yuna. I know" Viola says, walking up to her and patting her back "I wish for that too. Along with my sister returning. . ."

Yuna nods her head slowly to her friend's words "Yeah. . ." For a couple minutes, they stood there in silence before Yuna spoke up again "Anyway. . . We should scan the area one more time before moving back to the safe house"

"Yeah, let's do that. . ." Just as Viola was about to speak, a deafening explosion shakes the very ground beneath the two girls feet as a cloud of smoke rises further away within the city "Wh-What the hell was that!? I know that fights go on across the city, but that was ridiculous!"

Yuna recovers from the sudden noise and climbs up some rubble so she could scan the skyline, seeing where the smoke was rising from to see more clouds rising "The smoke is coming from the other side of the city!" It took a bit for her to realize where the smoke was coming "Wait. . . The other side of the. . .!? Dad!" Out of reflex, Yuna jumps down from her perch and began running in the direction of the conflict.

"Y-Yuna!?" Viola spins around abruptly, seeing her friend take off immediately. She runs after her, catching up slowly "Isn't that where your Dad and the adults are!? Didn't they tell us not to go over there!?"

The dirty blonde girl looks over at Viola, an uneasy look in her brownish-golden eyes "I know that! But, something doesn't feel right. . ." Yuna looks forward again.

The blonde girl stays silent for a bit, taking in the way Yuna's eyes carried such uneasiness before nodding "Alright. Since you seem very distraught about this, lets check on everyone before heading back!"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

Holy cow. . . I-I actually did it. . . I finally got a chapter out after so long~!

I apologize for the ridiculous long wait for this remake to be made and finished, but there was just too much going on for me for these past couple years. But, I hope you all enjoy this and the return of Yuna!

Take care, and see you next time~!


End file.
